


It's In The Blood

by Max Rasgar (Tear_U_Apart)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU - for your pleasure, Canon Divergence - you bet your ass, F/F, Humor, Mills Certified Sass®, Porn With Plot, Season One Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_U_Apart/pseuds/Max%20Rasgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Savior tastes Regina's forbidden fruit (like that) which complicates things in a good way. [Post: S1Ep11 AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Razorblade Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me. Absolutely no profits of any sort are being secretly funneled in the general direction of this broke as a Joe's fictitious bank account.
> 
> A/N: If you read the deliberately vague/silly summary & tags (not skimmed them like a pool boy in a Speedo) but payed extra close attention to the rating, then you're good to go. So if you're 100% down to stick around feel free to proceed or not.

 

It was just lying there but it could wait a little longer, since its chances of making a getaway isn't very likely. The object in question is not a perp in one of the cells or anything important; just a piece of boring mail. Paperwork, all forms of it, isn't new or exciting but it is a part of Emma's daily trade. She would've looked at her sparse postal correspondence sooner, but a few calls came in and they took front of the line status since they staved off any early on-set narcolepsy symptoms.

But for now though, Emma has something more important to attend to first. Her current business is eyefucking the shit out of the last deliciously soft, gooey and, just the fuckin' good shit, chocolate covered doughnut that she pilfered from her only son. Some days she has to get used to the Henry idea all over again. With a shrug that indicated a strong 'fuck it' Emma decides to attend to more pressing matters, her mail (which is mostly likely junk) and paperwork can keep for a while longer. Getting down to some serious business Emma takes her first chocolate hit for the day.

The taste of the doughnut explodes in Emma's mouth and she thinks that the person who made this doughnut has a deep seeded, down right indecent and arrest-able love for the miracle of fried dough. In this moment of what can only be described as indecent food porn Emma is glad her office is a one woman deal. The sheer gusto Emma's applying to her current task is plenty fulfilling and not just because said doughnut has filling. In fact other than Emma no one else would say that mandatory doughnuts are an integral part of gainful employment, except for the people who make doughnuts.

Of course the newly-elected Sheriff of Storybrooke has always thought there's no real reason to play into stereotypes of law enforcement. But anyone who isn't down with the baked goods done right by whoever is responsible for said doughnut; clearly their taste buds have limped off and died. If someone else was present in Emma's office they would be subjected to low volume food orgasm noises, coupled with cheeks puffed out with masticated food that would look perfectly at home on a chipmunk. But mid-chew of the last glazed mouthful Emma's eyes catch and then stick on the innocent looking brown envelope.

The envelope is the only piece of mail in her inbox tray for the day. And it clearly hadn't been mailed but been hand delivered instead; being that it had no postmark. Curiosity now at peak performance, Emma crammed the two small remaining bites of the large doughnut in her mouth and held it there. While she tries to rub her chocolate covered fingertips off on a report she finagled with a stain from her coffee mug that she didn't know spouted a leak from its round bottom.

Emma knows Regina would just love reading around a display like that, since it would very closely resemble a first graders efforts to color outside the lines with the magnificent turd brown crayon no kid likes. In the past Emma might've thought about handing over shit paperwork like that just to piss Regina off. But thankfully Emma never ate any type of glue when she was a kid or glitter, which is the intelligence level Regina would accuse her of if she did stupid childish shit like that.

Madam Mayor is never far from Emma's thoughts, in fact ever since she came to this strange little town her focus has only been on two people-Regina and Henry. The chocolatey goodness that Emma's still holding in her mouth melts and the taste damn near makes her eyes roll back in her head every time she swallows. The thrill doesn't last long enough but then again what does? Seeing as no one is around Emma licks the last of the doughnut's remains off her fingers, which leaves them more or less lubricated with chocolate tinted spit.

After a second go round of licking and now marginally freer chocolate fingertips, Emma reaches for the plain brown envelope. It's got some weight and not because it's got the bubble lining inside; it's marked 'please handle immediately' in what looks like a rubber stamp mark with bold black ink. So with a smirk Emma does exactly as instructed in a comical fashion to amuse herself. To the average onlooker it would appear that the woman had some form of O.C.D with a sprinkling of being 'touched in the head' but that's not the case.

After the nearly pristine brown envelope, without so much as crinkled edge and no return address was 'handled', Emma ripped the end open and then slid the contents out. Next came the remaining chocolate covered doughnut morsel in her mouth that she was still savoring, and a fractional amount of drool landed on the desk, barely missing the contents of the brown envelope. And just so you know the Sheriff of Storybrooke's desk is almost always a mess in progress, but some days Emma puts forth a bit more effort.

But looking past the appearance of the Sheriff's desk and focusing solely on the woman behind the badge as she inspected the brown envelopes contents one thing stands out. Emma's face has managed to form a new ridiculous contortion. In all honesty it would be a fair comparison to say that if Emma didn't close her mouth sometime soon, then with each passing second she ran the risk of it being an exact duplicate to that of a blonde-haired vinyl blow-up doll. Emma's one saving grace though versus the sex doll is she has all of her teeth.

Not too far away a certain Mayor smirks as she signs off on some proposals that landed on her desk. But today instead of her office at Town Hall Regina decided to work from home. Paperwork is tedious but oddly it's one of the few things Regina Mills has patience for. It was just a few minutes past noon and she was thinking about taking a break for lunch, but that could wait until she finishes going over the indelible fine print that everyone should be wary of. Regina may very well be the Queen of fine print in this land, but Rumpelstiltskin is the damn grandmaster no matter what realm he's in.

As Regina adds her elegant signature on the document in front of her the doorbell rings out its toned version of 'I have class and you only wish you did'. It's rather amusing that wealthy households have not only pretentious doorbells but also oversized brass doorknockers that are of little to no use, more for decoration only. The Mayor ignored her ringing guest as it chimed again, in favor of signing her name and then one more time on the next document before rising out of her seat with an unexpected and pleased smirk on her face. Regina also takes special care to leave the chair she was sitting in pushed far away from the table.

Once out in the foyer at the abrupt landing, Regina is briefly tempted to primp in the small gilded mirror before answering the door. But alas the mirror isn't all that capable of reflecting anything that's not shattered, since it's still on the fritz from the wineglass Regina threw at it not too long ago. The Mayor's temper does manifest itself easily and then demands an outlet which more often than not results in flying objects.

Smirk still working it at one hundred percent, Regina strides down the small set of stairs, reaches for the doorknob, twists it and then on silently greased down hinges the door swings open to reveal the infuriating Sheriff of Storybrooke.

"Are you trying to blackmail me now, Madam Mayor?" Emma says in lieu of a boring, traditional greeting as she pushes past Regina; her long, golden blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

The mayor shuts the door with a now wry smirk and locks it, before turning to properly address her visitor who's already up the short set of stairs. Regina finds it comical that Emma had to make sure she got to higher ground.

"And hello to you too, Sheriff Swan. Won't you come inside?"

Regina's sarcasm passed legendary status in a whole other realm, but here in this world it's reached immortal ranking.

"So what can I do for you today, Miss Swan?"

Emma jolts at the sound of Regina's seductive diction, which she's certain is no accident but completely fucking premeditated. And if Emma's going for broke she would say that Regina's voice always makes her a little bit wet, no matter what comes out of her red-slicked, sexy lip scar mouth.

"I got something suspicious in the mail that I'd like to go over with you."

Regina arches an eyebrow while deciding how best to insult the woman in her home. After all Regina Mills is nothing if not a regal vessel wrapped in sarcasm and clothed in the finest wears. Also, it goes without saying that Regina notices everything or more pointedly the brown envelope clutched in Emma's hand.

"Is that so? Well, did someone send you an invitation and you're not quite sure how to R.S.V.P? Is the problem that it's too legible, without beer stains and doesn't reek of Cheetos?"

Emma has had more than her share of low class aimed quips thrown at her by the Mayor, the only difference now is that after all these months she's gotten used to it, expects it. Plus, the Sheriff is wearing her lucky red jacket, which she considers a part of her armor. Said Sheriff is replete with all her other accessories today; painted on jeans, boots, badge and gun but minus a tank top. Because tank top weather came and went and Emma doesn't like freezing her tits off when it starts to get cold outside.

"Hardly, Madam Mayor. It's more like a love note from a peeping Tom. Seen Sidney lately? I'm only asking since he always liked doing pro bono work for you."

Regina's smirk doesn't waver as she moves up the steps from her front door to stand closer to Emma, who barged in and only just managed to stop from making herself at home. Regina thinks that it doesn't take much of an imagination to realize Emma is the type of person who would go through your medicine cabinet while she was using the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sheriff Swan."

"Uh, huh."

Regina rolls her eyes at the menace in her home before she struts past the other woman with sure clacks of her heels, until they meet the carpeted floor of her dining room. As Regina circles around the dining room table she keeps an eye on the woman who has predictably followed her every move.

"Look, there's no need to play games, Regina. I know it was you."

Regina's smirk morphs as she leans down to pick up her abandoned but completed paperwork. Emma on the other hand can't restrain herself from looking down the mayor's white button up blouse that's never buttoned up far enough. The third button always looks like it could go at any time and that would be an awesome event in Emma's book.

"Tell me something Sheriff Swan, do you go around my town accusing its citizens of anything that flits into your mind or do you reserve that type of treatment just for me?"

Emma wants to laugh but she doesn't. This situation can go one of two ways and this time Emma wants everything to land in her favor. Getting the upper hand on Regina has only ever been a five star challenge; one she hasn't fully succeeded in, but this time Emma is going to make sure there's a proverbial flag on the play.

"So you think I'm giving you some kind of special treatment then?"

The perfectly stacked paperwork smacks on the dining table just one time before Regina tucks them away in a brown folder. The Mayor makes no effort to disguise her widening smirk before she turns away to place the folder on a nearby sideboard table.

"What's gotten you in such a bind this afternoon, Sheriff Swan? You seem agitated."

Emma frowns for a second, "Like I said I got something in the mail that's not very...flattering I guess you would call it. Me on the other hand I would call it a bullshit invasion of my privacy, again."

"I don't know what you're insinuating, Sheriff Swan. But then again we've been in this very situation before and it's become alarmingly repetitive."

Regina stalks, because there's no better word, back to dining table where Emma has made her post. Both women are trying to play down the tension that's just suddenly there; where it belongs frankly.

"What's in this envelope is a new low, even for you." Emma says as she boldly gestures with said envelope, dangerously close to the person she's accusing. "I thought you'd given up on pulling shit like this. I mean I can't see you printing this in the paper. So tell me, what's the good of having this if not for future blackmail purposes?"

Regina has to fight to not smile; a real one. The Sheriff has played this little game quite well, if not bit more reserved than anticipated. A worthy adversary is rare and hard to come by.

"I'm the Mayor and I didn't get to where I am by behaving beneath my station."

"Really? Then what would you call this?" Emma says before throwing down the brown envelope on the table. The assortment of four by six black and white pictures slips out the torn open end and reveal themselves like poorly dealt playing cards. "And pardon me, Madam Mayor for debasing myself but then again you didn't have to take pictures of it."

Regina carefully eyes the pictures in question, but it's not as though she hasn't seen them before, she has. There were actually more to choose from but she picked the most titillating ones. Her personal favorite that she included shows Miss Swan with her head buried between a pair of smooth, slim and toned legs that most certainly will never be found on any man.

"You could've bought one of those weekend kits for couples, if you wanted to give me a heads up that you needed a little spice to go with your sugar." Emma says in low, playful tones which make Regina look up from the array of pornographic photographs of her and Emma. "But I guess you think that sort of thing is beneath you too, pedestrian, tasteless maybe? Though you clearly put some thought into this little role play deal, no doubt thinking it would be more fun and yet familiar."

Regina smirks again while she runs a finger along the immaculate surface of her dining table as she looks intently at Emma.

"Then tell me was it familiar, dear?"

"Oh yeah, it was like those first few months all over again but with one big difference."

Regina moves into Emma's personal bubble like she has before. She's always enjoyed seeing those color-shifting eyes up close and the other incentives aren't all that undesirable; not now, not after she found out what Emma looks like and tastes like under her clothes.

"And what's the difference between then and now, Miss Swan?"

Emma can't keep the cocky smirk off her face. Regina is by far the most gorgeous and fierce woman she has ever met, and not even after those many months of the catty bitch fights diminished those insights. These days Emma thinks if she'd made an effort and come on to Regina a little bit that first night over cider, then maybe they could've been in a rarer place now, well relationship wise.

"The difference is I wouldn't ask if the pictures of us got you hotter than usual." Emma teases because this isn't their first time together. Hell, it's not even their fifth or sixth time; it's more like who the fuck is counting anymore. "I mean have you been using them to hold you over during the in-between hours?"

Regina chuckles and grabs Emma by the front of her red leather jacket. The worn leather is surprisingly soft to the touch and there's always been something about it that has rubbed Regina in all sorts of ways.

"In case you missed a step Miss Swan, I don't need pictures to 'tide me over' as you say. When all I have to do is call the Sheriff's station if I desire help."

Emma doesn't get a chance to say anything snappy or even think about a comeback, because Regina swiftly pushes her leather jacket off her shoulders and then she attaches that mouth made for sin to Emma's neck. The jacket hits the floor with a muted thud and Regina starts urging her backwards, so Emma steps back until her ass hits the edge of the dining table.

"You know it's not too late to change your mind, you know about the weekend kit." Emma says in a breathy pant thanks to Regina's hot tongue that's doing all the right things on her neck. "You just might like some apple flavored body paint on me."

Regina chuckles against Emma's neck, "What pray tell would I do after I've slathered your wonderfully responsive body with this edible paint?"

Emma's intention is to pause for effect but Regina's lips graze along the underside of her jaw and that short curcuits her brain for a few seconds.

"Lick it off."

Regina manages to tamp down a moan as she pulls away from Emma's neck. Because then, like a stone thrown into a still pond, Emma's low panting words cause ripples and after a shared look that makes both women shudder there's nothing more to say really. It's a twitch between their thighs and then it becomes pure heat that they both feel to a shared degree. Emma's hands go straight to Regina's blouse and there isn't much work to get it undone or out of the skirt it's tucked into. The crisp white shirt is thrown but it lands on the table behind Emma. Next to go is the front clasp on Regina's lacy bra which gives in without a fight to Emma's nimble fingers.

Emma would raise her right hand and swear to the boy and girl scouts alike that Regina Mills has world class tits. So now that they're bare and out there Emma doesn't bother waiting for an invitation; she quickly dips her head and goes for one of Regina's visibly hard nipples. Regina gasps as the pleasingly rough texture of Emma's tongue flattens against her with a quick swipe. Emma learned how she liked to be touched alarmingly fast, but this Regina won't allow yet and without further reflection Regina pulls away because that's all Emma's going to get for now...a quick taste.

"I had something very specific in mind for this afternoon, Miss Swan. And I won't let you ruin it."

Indeed, Regina made even more plans past the photographic lure she sent to Emma. Today when she chose to work from home it was inspired by a random idea that popped into her thoughts while she was dressing for the day.

Emma goes to speak but Regina leans in and presses her lips to Emma's, but in place of a kiss Regina takes Emma's lower lip between her teeth for a moment and bites down a little. Then as if on command, and maybe it was, Emma lets out a savory moan which makes Regina smile while letting go.

"You have on far too many barriers on for my taste now, Miss Swan."

Emma groans and reaches for the bottom of her sweater and pulls it up off over her head. Emma doesn't bother with worrying what that made her hair look like; to dick with it, she wore it up anyway. Emma has better things on her mind, namely the unrefined joy in watching Regina unbutton her jeans, but then the real kick is the sight of Regina sliding them down her thighs at the same time as her underwear.

"Very nice as always." Regina says at the view of Emma's bare and obvious want. "Now turn around, dear."

Emma obeys because there's no shame in this. If it was anyone else Emma would be more embarrassed with how wet she already is. Strangely though, Regina doesn't really gloat before, during or after fucking. It never escaped Emma's attention, not one single time that Regina takes a great amount of silent satisfaction in finding her like this. Besides Regina isn't all rough, demanding edges. Like now when she licks and kisses along Emma's back as she unfastens the plain black cotton bra and then promptly gets it out of her way too.

"I'm past needing to be teased." Emma groans out as Regina's hands skim along her sides until they cover her breasts. In the next stuttering breath Emma's hips shoot back into Regina's. "How the...fuck, do you do this to me?"

Regina doesn't bother to answer with words; in place of something vocal Regina moves one hand off Emma's breast so she can undo that practical pony tail. Regina loves Emma's long hair down when they do this. At first it's a light tug on Emma's nipple with one hand and then another along with a tug on Emma's hair as Regina pulls the elastic down the length of Emma's hair until the silky golden blonde locks are free. The black elastic band that held Emma's hair unkinks itself and Regina lets it slip from her fingers.

"Lean over and put your hands on the table." Regina says as she leans in next to Emma's ear to place a kiss just under it before taking her earlobe into her hot mouth. "I won't hurt you, you know that. But I've been thinking about this all morning and I can't wait one second longer to take you like this."

Emma's fingers on both hands splay out wide on the table; reddening from pressure. The last thing Emma sees before her eyes slam closed is those damned pictures strewn over the table; one in particular makes her sex quiver. It's one where Regina was using her favorite toy on her and even caught in a still frame you can see it all by the perfect arch in Emma's back, the way Regina was holding her hips. Basically, in that four by six picture all you see is the Sheriff getting a first rate deep, hard satisfying fuck from the Mayor and loving every second of it.

The two of them look so fucking hot together in that picture. Thinking about those pictures stops though when Emma feels Regina slide inside her with no resistance, only to withdraw and then add another finger. God, then she feels Regina's breasts and rock hard nipples pressed against her back. A low keening moan comes out of both women but Regina somewhat muffles hers into Emma's shoulder as she sets her pressingly heavy rhythm that presses along Emma's walls with an unintended precision.

"Oh!" Emma moans but what she really wanted to say was the woman's name that makes her feel like this. "Just like that!"

Regina has to widen her stance because she's absolutely drenched between her thighs just like Emma. But it's not so much the visual proof as it is the divine pressure that's building low inside her. The light caress on Emma's breast is a direct contradiction to what Regina's doing to her on the inside. Emma's ever slickening walls start to tighten around Regina's fingers and the action forces a moan out of Emma that only ends and then begins all over when Regina covers Emma's thundering pulse with her mouth.

Regina's real weakening during these meetings with Emma has happened, bit by bit, and mostly every time Regina runs her hands low across Emma's stomach. The small patches of what she knows to be silvery stretch marks always cause an odd frisson in her. But ever resigned to whatever shit Fate decides to throw at her next, Regina has made her peace with these conflicting feelings the best way she can; limited kissing is the only way she's found she can hold off on the growing emotions for now.

Emma's body has been meeting her thrust for thrust from the start, only now those hips are starting to jerk erratically. Between the both of them Regina is the only one who isn't ready for a climax, not when she's just getting started.

"Shit, I...I'm close!"

"I know. I can feel you." Regina husks in Emma's ear and those now much darker green eyes spring open again. "But not today, not yet and not like that, Miss Swan. I want you on top of the table. I want to see you come for me."

Regina quickly withdraws from Emma completely and instead of a pause for protest Emma's answering moan is pretty much a: 'Yes, I'll get right on that'. And even with her pants and underwear down around her knees Emma quickly hops up on Regina's dining room table. It's not exactly cold under her ass, but then again she's wet and overheated like a car with a busted radiator.

Regina looks over the woman in front of her but not for too long. Hesitation is for the weak minded so Regina moves and yanks Emma's jeans and underwear down further so she can get in closer, back in between Emma's pale thighs again. The fingers she had buried inside Emma are dry, so she decides to get them wet again.

"Fuck." Emma breathes at the swift intrusion and then she reaches out for Regina's shoulders and pulls her in until their foreheads are touching. "Don't stop. This time...don't stop."

Emma looks down between their bodies and watches Regina move inside her over and over again. The feeling is always beyond amazing for Emma; she feels it more than anyone she's ever been with, and that's not just because Regina gives it to her like both their lives depend on it.

"It's not part of my plan anymore." Regina says in a deep husking pant as she drives the end of the sentence home with harder thrust while curling her fingers inside Emma. "I didn't...think it would be like this...with you. I want you all the time now."

A loud moan comes out of Emma and she squeezes her eyes closed again because she wants this feeling to last now too. She wants Regina to stay inside her as long as possible.

"God! Oh fuck!" Emma groans out when Regina's thumb presses down on that one perfect spot, the one left behind by nature for one specific reason. "I want...you too. I think about you...uh, yes! Even when...I shouldn't."

Regina's fine mahogany dining room table has never seen this kind of action before. The only attention it's ever received before was the usual dusting, then polishing with pure lemon oil and of course dinners with Henry. Regina doesn't count the one failed seduction dinner she hosted with a subpar pasta dish. Now though Regina thinks that every time she looks at this table she's going to reminisce fondly about an afternoon indulgence in swan. The soundtrack of desperate moans and the magical exchange of wet slapping against skin fills the room and that's all Regina decides she needs to focus on.

If someone with shit for brains was lingering in Regina's backyard now they would have a hell of a view. The floor to ceiling windows behind the two women would allow anyone with functioning vision to see a very topless Mayor, with a slightly askew tight black skirt, in no uncertain terms fucking the Sheriff. Anyone not already dead would drop on site from overstimulation and it would be from watching the way the Mayor's back moves with her thrusts; the natural movement of her hips into the act. And if that didn't get the job done then the sight of the Mayor's naturally tanned torso framed between two long, pale legs of the Sheriff; who is all loose blonde hair and open mouthed, as she pants, moans and holds on damn well should.

Regina can barely restrain herself any more. Taking Emma this way, being inside her, looking down every so often to watch Emma's breasts moving to her thrusts. The churning tension in Regina's body is ready; she's ready now and Emma's past ready. So it's with a growl that Regina leans down and takes one of Emma's erect nipples in her mouth and sucks. The result is two strong hands clutching her shoulders as Emma's walls close around her tighter while pulling her fingers in deeper. The next result is a loud fantastic moan that is nothing like you would hear in a porno; it's better than that because it's real, and it was from both women.

After more than a few deep panting breaths from the both of them Regina moves away from Emma's shuddering form. Regina has started to notice it's getting that much more difficult to pull away from Emma as quickly as the time before and the time before that. To keep what little composure she has left or destroy it depending on how you look at it, Regina sucks Emma's wetness off her fingers and then focuses on picking up her bra off the floor while ignoring the wet trail that she suddenly feels sliding down the inside of her thigh.

Regina's daring act of defiance while dressing for the day was neglecting to put on any underwear; she woke up wet and stayed that way even after her shower. Emma is to blame for all of it.

"Hey, why did you take pictures of us?" Emma says with a shaky breath because fuck it if Regina hasn't left her anything but well fucked. And shit Emma's convinced she's still going to be wet even after she wipes herself off. "Not that our little game wasn't fun but it kinda caught me off guard, and I was worried for real for a few seconds. I thought someone had caught us, but then I remembered it would be a cold day in Hell before you let that happen."

Regina smirks as she refastens her bra, "I didn't take those pictures of us."

"Then what do you call that shit in the envelope you sent to bait me, huh? Movie stills from an old black and white lesbian movie you downloaded off the internet?"

"An accident?"

"Funny, but would you care to elaborate Madam Mayor?"

"Those images were from a nanny cam teddy bear with a motion detector, Sheriff Swan." Regina answers as she reaches for her discarded blouse on the dining table.

"What the? How? Uh, why would you have that in your bedroom these days? The kid isn't that little and you don't have a nanny."

Regina sighs, "It was an experiment that I tried for a while when Henry was much younger and I'd forgotten about it." At Emma's confused look Regina continues because some people need everything spelled out. "I was going through some of Henry's things a week ago and I left it in my bedroom, it's as simple as that. But it became a quite delicious discovery when I extracted its memory card to see our most recent entanglement in its black and white entirety. So I thought I would have some fun with you, that it would provoke you to do exactly what you did, Miss Swan."

"Wait, did you just call me easy?"

Regina laughs while she buttons up her white blouse or as much as she had it buttoned before Emma's very welcomed amorous attentions.

"I did no such thing, but you are predictable and I was counting on that."

Emma chuckles and hops off the dining room table with a smirk, and then reaches down to pull her jeans and underwear back up over her hips. When she started seeing Regina she knew it would be fun but never this much fun. After the uprising between them was quelled things changed, in all sorts of good ways. Emma takes great pride in knowing that her actions in Regina's rescues eventually made the once abrasive and super-bitch Mayor more receptive.

"You would do well to wipe that smug look off your face, dear."

Emma isn't normally into women but Regina is no ordinary woman. She's certainly not one you say no to unless you're dead below the waist, and besides what the fuck does love have to do with it anyway, for now at least.

"Why would I do that?" Emma says with a smirk that hopefully hides the discomfort of her fresh wetness smearing on the cooling wetness that's in her underwear as she fastens her jeans. "When I know you like how I look all the time."

Regina decides right then and there that those damned Charming genes run too deeply in her girlfriend whether said girlfriend knows it or not. On the upswing though said DNA flaws only seem to only kick in at certain times, but in the end Regina has already came to the conclusion that 'the juice is worth the squeeze' as the saying goes. Like now when Regina is trying to not openly stare while Emma is putting her bra back on and then that tight white sweater, which is the most fashionable thing Regina has seen her wearing.

"Do you honestly think that quality is a charming trait? That I will somehow find it endearing or some other nonsense?"

Emma only smiles as she runs her fingers through her hair; she loves the tousled look, especially when Regina is the cause of it. Emma then reaches down and picks up her leather coat where it landed on the floor and puts it on again. She gives Regina a nice little show which consists of dramatically pulling her long hair out from underneath the collar while pushing her chest out further.

"What can I say but it's in the blood which you seem to like the taste of." Emma says with a smirk before running the tip of her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip where Regina nibbled it, that and she saw her clean her fingers off too. "And whether you get bored with things or not is entirely up to you. I can keep up this charade as long as you need; just don't punch me in the face anymore. I'm not going to pretend to like being the secret girlfriend and the battered one too."

The Sheriff smiles again and then leans in to kiss Regina on the lips; it's no more than a single peck, before she moves around the dining table with a noticeable swagger. Emma pauses at the entryway and collects her badge and gun from where she left them on a side table on her way in the room.

"Bye Regina, I'll see you later tonight for your turn?"

In terms of original ideas this can hardly be considered one. But Regina realized that having The Savior on her side when her curse eventually goes bankrupt won't be the worst idea she's ever had. The sleeping curse turnover idea she entertained for a while probably would've backfired in a spectacular fashion, like everything else she had tried. Instead, Regina decided to pay closer attention and then she realized that Emma looked at her in a very particular way, what followed after that revelation was in fact easy.

"Certainly, Sheriff Swan." Regina says as she decides the best course to remove the evidence of her 'lunch break' off the dining room table.

The sound of the front door being unlocked and then closed goes fairly unnoticed, because after some deliberation Regina thinks that a good place to start will be with the scattered pictures. The wet spot and other such marks will be easily taken care of with the proper cleaning products. Regina gathers the pictures without really looking at them because as for everything else that's happening with Emma and Henry; she'll jump off those bridges when she gets to them or be pushed off them one at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: "Mercy" by Duffy, "The Big Comedown" by Nine Inch Nails & "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand


	2. Heartkiller

 

Emma doesn't have to pretend to be a cat burglar like Graham did. Climbing in and out of Regina's window every time Regina rang her up saying she needs to get her fuck on would suck in Emma's mind. Not that Emma wouldn't climb any workable surface so she can spend as much time as possible getting dirty with the Mayor. Emma likes Regina so much better now that they're sleeping together. When Regina made the first move Emma couldn't believe it because now her boss's boss was putting the moves on her too.

But Emma has always wanted Regina through and through. Fuck Graham and his unkempt look but not literally. Although, sometimes Emma does catch herself asking Regina if the dick was any good and did Graham have a serious man bush downstairs too. But those are only random thoughts that Emma really doesn't want the answer to. Who would really? I mean seriously a person could live their whole life not knowing and still lead a full life. So who gives a fuck? Emma decided none of it matters since Regina dropped Graham like a bad habit for her and then Graham retired and left Storybrooke.

So tonight the Sheriff elect of Storybrooke, Emma Swan, is doing her best impression of trying to look busy in a town with nothing to do. And there Emma is; riding around in one of Storybrooke's lame as shit (and painted up like it too) cruisers, essentially rolling around pretending to be five-o. Emma does laugh at her job sometimes because as a youth she was on the other, more criminal end, of the grand spectrum of the law. But in her defense being a delinquent is not the same as say; a bank robber or one of those hedge fund guys who barely get a slap on the wrist.

Emma sighs, a heavy bored sigh, as she heads towards Mifflin Street. Emma hasn't seen Regina in damn near a week; not since their lunch date, which was hot and left Emma a bit sore between her thighs for a day or so. Emma thinks that every time her and Regina go at it things gets kicked it up a notch but to be honest that sounds about right. Emma hasn't been with anyone who can bring it like Regina does. And Emma knows that if this thing between her and Regina keeps going on like it is something good might happen. Emma is fully aware of the fact that not only is she a mother now but she's also pushing thirty.

But all that pining for the uncertain future can wait, because much earlier in the evening Emma considered not following through with her grand idea for tonight. But now that Emma's sitting parked by the curb outside of Regina's house, she concludes that the old reasoning of 'fuck it, why not?' is a good enough excuse to follow through. Emma's still not going to do the whole climbing in the window shit. Regina could be strapped for all she knows and not the fun kind. The Sheriff of Storybrooke kills the lights on the car and then shuts off the engine.

For second Emma thinks that maybe she should arrest herself for what she's about to do in the Mayor's house at almost midnight. But then again her two other options are: drinking shitty coffee while spilling half of it on herself or sitting at her desk with her feet up and eventually fall asleep. Seriously though, those two images belong to some middle-aged prick with a gut so big he can't see his dick, not a young and fit woman in her late twenties. In Emma's half-assed opinion some stereotypes should be fossilized and then buried deep with the other dinosaur shit.

To cope with her sudden draught of no mattress dancing with Madam Mayor which now sounds like Regina's dominatrix/stripper name; Emma has become an even bigger chocoholic. But make no mistake even minus the actual person Emma wakes up every morning with lady wood, thanks in no small part to a varied selection of 'Real-life-acted-out and 'Oh-God-yes!-it-happened-to-me' fantasies starring her and Regina. Masturbating in the shower felt dirty for a while because of her roommate Mary Margaret, but Emma got over that months ago long before she ever got to stick her tongue inside of Regina.

Emma is also coping with her growing feelings for Regina, and it didn't surprise Emma one bit that someone as bitchy as Regina would also be as passionate. This is why Emma convinced herself that picking Regina's backdoors lock and then sneaking inside won't hurt a damn thing. Hopefully, Regina might like her surprise. Emma flicks on her small Maglite as she walks through the kitchen. Regina's house is so fancy and her kitchen is so clean that Emma makes a mental note to persuade a certain woman to get sticky with her in it one of these days. That countertop alone has lots potential.

The house is so quiet that Emma can hear the hum of Regina's central heating kick on; probably from where she fanned the door coming into the kitchen. Emma emerges in the main hallway and she remembers to take her boots off and then she stashes them in a nearby closet. Emma isn't willing to own up to the fact Regina has her house trained. As Emma softly walks up the staircase to the upstairs bedrooms she sends up a silent prayer to the stair master; a childish effort to not hit that one phantom step in every house that always feels the need to squeal on you in the dark.

Not that Emma imagines there's any fucking thing in Regina's house that's rickety. But maybe it's the excitement of breaking and entering while you're the police or maybe it's just Regina's nice toasty house but Emma is starting to sweat like a whore in church. So as Emma moves down the hallway towards Regina's bedroom she slips off her blue leather jacket and tucks it under her arm. A smile crosses Emma's face because this is the same jacket she was wearing the day when her and Regina turned another corner. It was the last thing she ever expected to happen that morning when she was waiting to meet Henry at their spot.

Emma passes Henry's room with its kaleidoscope strobe nightlight and doesn't feel an ounce of guilt. Why should she? What would be so wrong with both of his parent's possibly-maybe becoming a thing in the future. Emma is so far gone on Regina she couldn't find her way back to single, unaffected and unattached with Google Maps. Granted her relationship status in Facebook clarification terms would be: 'It's complicated'. But something is better than a whole lot of nothing in Emma Swan's trusty guidebook of ways to misbehave but don't stoop to faking it until you make it.

The Sheriff clicks off her small flashlight and tucks it into one of her jacket pockets, but as she reaches for Regina's doorknob and starts to twist it she notices a faint light coming from under the door. Emma almost sniggers because the idea of Regina sleeping with a nightlight is too stupid. The woman would frighten the monsters under your bed with her temper for fucks sake. But in flash Regina can be too fucking adorable too. Emma hasn't dared to say that to Regina though, not even after giving her three orgasms in a row. That night Regina was so damn happy after one ending that Emma chose to give her as many happy endings as she could stand.

As of now Emma knows one of two things; either Regina is awake or not, so using as much stealth as she has Emma reaches for the doorknob again and gently twists it until the latch moves. With a lingering pause Emma nudges the door open with just her fingertips and now that the door is cracked open Emma sees that the light is coming from a single lamp on the nightstand next to Regina's large bed. Emma pushes the door open more and steps through the opening now that it's wide enough for her. What a sight to see Emma practically peeping around the door; using it like shield, and then she looks into the room.

In all of Emma's wet and wild dreams about Regina Mills this sinful picture show never made the playbill, but it should've though. Regina is lying in bed alright, on top of her covers actually; no it's more like on top of her covers half naked. Regina is such a tease laying there with her head resting on her arms; showing off so much naturally tanned skin, and then the only thing that interrupts the naked eye feast exploration for Emma is a scrap of underwear. Black underwear no less because of course it would be black. A woman serious about getting laid doesn't wear anything other than black, red or nothing at all.

Emma walks into the room as though she was a snake and Regina is her charmer, but at least she has just enough of her wits about her to close the door and lock it. Emma has to get a good look before she even tries the hands on section of tonight's entertainment. Regina's underwear isn't a thong and no granny panties would never be caught covering Regina Mills' fine ass. Instead, the underwear in question is a see-thru lacy type of hipster style that just makes her ass look God-like and God knows he made that ass. And what is it about her incredible legs crossed at the ankles that look completely innocent but it's not right now.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." Regina goads with a smirk that Emma can't see but she damn well knows is there; hopefully accented with that tempting as fuck red lipstick. "I did wonder what was taking you so long though. I was about to just go to sleep but I thought I would give you a little while longer considering you would have to break into my home, Sheriff Swan."

Emma smirks and drops her leather jacket on Regina's vanity, "So I played right into your hand again, huh?"

Regina turns her head to side at the clatter Emma makes and gives her lover a thorough once over. Emma really has an impressive figure and once again she's in another tight sweater (a light gray one this time) and Regina can tell that Emma wore something a little more supportive bra-wise. Emma's breasts are deceptively larger than you would expect and Regina likes her top and bottom equally.

And let's not forget Emma's preference of tight jeans which are a pain in the fantastic ass though when Regina's trying to get them off her. More often than not Regina thinks that no matter how incredible the jeans make Emma's ass look they aren't worth the effort it takes to get the damn things off her. Regina's smirk widens more when she notices that Emma has already gotten rid of her boots and socks.

"You usually do, Miss Swan." Regina says in low tones meant to entice her prey to willingly come in closer. "I know you well enough now and let me tell you I didn't spend every night this week lying in my bed like this waiting. This enticement was just for tonight and only because I knew exactly how long you could go without."

Emma Swan thinks she might have a stroke any second now but she's okay with checking out like this. With a smirk of her own Emma starts removing her clothes, slowly, because she's not going to act like too much of a bitch in heat tonight. Emma makes the showcase all the more appealing; she wore her sexy shit too.

"So you think you know me like that, huh. We'll just have to see about that then?"

Regina holds in a gasp when a deep red bra lace slowly reveals itself as Emma sends her sweater to the floor and then the matching lace thong starts to peep out as Emma unbuttons her jeans and then works her too tight jeans down her legs. All in all the amount of thought Emma put into this is hardly what she calls low balling it. That and Emma knows exactly how much Regina enjoys her body, even the stretch marks.

For her part Regina lies flat on her stomach and watches with sidelong glances as Emma steps out of her pants and then walks towards the bed with a noticeable sway in her steps. Regina likes Emma's confident side more than she'll ever acknowledge verbally since nonverbal cues are out of her control now too. Regina is fighting the urge to squirm; she can hardly wait for Emma to get between her thighs and stay there for a while tonight like she wants and needs.

To keep herself in check Regina is also congratulating herself because she planned this perfectly again. Regina smirks again when she feels the bed shift at her feet; she smirks wider when Emma's soft hands lightly caress and then uncross her legs at the ankles. Regina decides to keep still just to see how Emma will react and Regina gets her first surprise when she feels Emma's weight settle right on her ass. The Sheriff's heat feels incredible and the slight wetness Regina starts to detect is even better.

"Comfortable, dear?"

Emma smiles but instead of saying anything she leans down and breathes out deeply on the exposed skin between Regina's shoulder blades. Regina shivers and almost groans at the obvious tenderness Emma is showing her now. Regina has made sure that their encounters so far have been fast, but satisfying, somewhat rough and most certainly intense for a reason, not that Emma seems to mind.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?"

Emma chuckles and leans down to lick and kiss a spot on Regina's shoulder blade. Regina tastes sweet and unlike anything (including food) Emma has ever put her mouth on.

"You normally don't give me much time to touch you like I've wanted to, so I'm doing that." Emma says before leaning down to leave an open-mouthed kiss to one of Regina's little constellations of what Emma calls beauty marks considering the body their lucky enough to be on. "Unless you're in a hurry, like always, but I would really like it if you wouldn't be."

Regina shifts on the bed and moves her arms out from under her head. This is the main reason why she chose to not see Emma for a while on such an intimate and personal setting. But then again look what has come of it; seeing Emma as something more than a person to destroy. It's not terrible, far from it actually.

"Very well, Miss Swan. Do your worst since this night doesn't have a time limit. But we do have to be quiet since I don't wish to scar my son beyond repair."

Emma smiles at Regina's sassy retort as she runs her hands down Regina's sides and lower back. Emma's hands leave Regina shivering in pleasure again and Emma is still smiling as she moves her hips against Regina's ass a tiny bit.

"Ours." Emma says as she reaches behind her back to unfasten her bra and for extra fun she moves her hips more and with intent to grind herself down on Regina. "Henry, can be our son if you want."

Regina starts to say something, anything but between Emma's trickery, which is wonderfully distracting; she then feels Emma's naked breasts against her back just before Emma pushes her hair aside and then starts kissing along her neck. It feels so damn good that on pure instinct Regina tilts her neck slightly to give Emma's lips more of an advantage to move for Regina's benefit of course.

"Emma."

"You know you don't say my name enough." Emma breathes against Regina's already speedy pulse. "Not that you don't make 'Miss Swan' sound sexy sometimes."

Regina smiles but then groans as Emma's hands move along her sides and work under her until Emma's hands are covering both of her breasts.

"Emma." Regina rasps out as the very same woman rolls both of her achingly hard nipples between her fingers. Regina then blindly finds Emma's hand with one of her own and urges Emma to squeeze her breasts a little harder. "Like that."

Emma groans against Regina's thumping pulse and on reflex Emma's hips start a rhythm that the woman under her acutely feels.

"God, Regina. I've got to taste you." Emma says as she continues to fondle Regina's breasts; still being held and directed by the woman herself. "It's been too damn long."

Regina squeezes her eyes shut as a particularly hard thrust hits her ass. Regina has no doubt left in her mind that her underwear won't be worth the effort of trying to clean now. Regina's been aroused all week and she's taken care of herself all week. But as soon as she heard what could only be Emma at her bedroom door, that ache between her legs bloomed and she considered stripping off her underwear to save it. Too late for that now though.

"Can I take off that sexy as fuck underwear you're wearing now, Madam Mayor?"

Regina chuckles but cuts off the sound by biting down on her bottom lip, "Do it, Miss Swan but yours has to come off too."

Emma laughs lowly before she leaves one last kiss just under Regina's ear. The Sheriff has some decisions to make and they are either skip to the main event or savor Regina just a little more. But then while Emma's paying closer attention to the way the woman beneath her is practically panting Emma decides to not keep a lady setting on ceremony any longer. So Emma reluctantly gives Regina's breasts one last lingering caress before she sits up and then moves off Regina's body.

Emma's eyes rake over Regina's smooth back and the way the muscles under her skin move with each breath. Emma then reaches for the top of Regina's underwear and starts pulling it off over her hips and ass. Emma thinks there is no sensual way to do this and besides that's not really her style any way. But Emma does take her time to appreciate the view of the sheer underwear sliding down over Regina's thighs, then shapely calves until she gets them off her. And then Emma sees how ruined the crotch of Regina's panties are. Holy shit!

For a second Emma is tempted to tease Regina about her discovery but then she looks at the ass the underwear was covering. With a groan Emma leans forward and presses her hands against the firm yet soft rounded flesh of Regina's ass; not hard enough to be considered rough, but just enough to push them apart so she can see what she's been missing for a week. Regina's wet, red-swollen and the clear fluid is leaking right out of the teasingly visible hole.

Waiting one second longer isn't an option up for debate now, and it's with a lusty moan that Emma fails to censor enough (Henry isn't that far away). But regardless Emma leans in and takes a long lick and her nose just misses Regina's other hole. Regina's essence lingers on Emma's tongue and it's so good that Emma goes straight to the source with vigor while her hands hold onto Regina's ass. Emma doesn't try to classify her lovers taste as anything particular than something she doesn't mind swallowing.

Regina suddenly feels so very close from just that first contact. And that alone is enough incentive for her to tamp down on her body's response to Emma's touch. Regina spreads her arms out and grips as much of the bedsheets she can get in her palms; Emma's tongue is far too talented and eager. Regina closes her eyes and buries her face in the bed to cover her moans that she can't hold in anymore. Emma's hands on her ass are clenching and massaging almost in perfect time to what Emma is making the insides of her body do.

It's as if Emma and Regina are the only two people in the world now and they are essentially-their world. The world is Regina's bedroom and the two people lying across the middle of a large bed. Emma moans and writhes her pleasure at the taste of her dark haired lover; Emma wants to rub between her own legs while shoving her tongue inside Regina, but that would mean letting go of Regina's ass first.

Muffled moans are tumbling out of Regina while she grabs the sheets so hard that they're coming untucked and the bed is well on its way to being as unmade as its two occupants are on their way to be too. Regina raises her head enough to breathe better and right then Emma decides to retask some of her clever fingers; more pointedly to the now overly sensitized part of Regina's sex. Regina moans loudly but then has the presence of mind to bury her face back in the bed. Emma's tongue is pushing inside her so well that Regina feels a slight stretch that's delectable. And the sounds Emma's making as she feasts on her; well Regina can feel every single syllable.

Regina makes a fist with one hand in the sheets while the other hand grips the edge of the bed. Regina is spread out on her stomach and Emma is equally done up in a similar fashion behind her. Every so often Emma lets up only to come back stronger than the last pass. Regina feels like she's going to snap in half, so once more she moves her head to the side so she can breathe out her restrained moans that are meant to be so much louder. With her next breath Regina's body unwinds magnificently and Emma stays between her legs and continues to taste her until she cums at the taste of Regina in her mouth.

The room becomes quieter in no time flat except for the sound of panting breaths. That and of course the two people sprawled out on the bed are listening to their rapid heartbeats slowing down from a frantic pace. The sheets rustle as Emma rises up from between Regina's legs but Emma takes a couple of seconds to wipe her face on the sheet. Then Emma strips off her own ruined underwear; this is why she doesn't wear her sexy shit often. And while Emma is momentarily busy Regina turns over to lie on her back and she watches a now suitably naked Emma move up to lie beside her.

Regina knows that they're just getting started but after such an intense drawn out affair she needs a few more minutes. And it's in those few quiet minutes that Emma takes the opportunity to move close enough to Regina that she can feel Emma's nipples pressing, then rubbing on her side and arm. Regina closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, but when Regina opens her eyes and turns her head it's in the low light that she sees Emma's deep green eyes fixed on her.

"You know I can picture you being a Queen in another life. Not exactly like the kid keeps saying but definitely royalty." Emma says clearly not minding her P's and Q's in her post carnal mind meld state because Regina is going walls up, while wishing she had some forgetting potion easily accessible since that kind of magic is still within her grasp to erase this conversation. "There's just something about you, Regina. And hey, I know some Latin, even your name means 'Queen'."

Meaningless chatter should stay that way but that's not how things work out for Regina. And strangely in this moment Regina knows she can live with her usual turnabouts because it's not like she has a choice. But then Regina realizes that this scenario was her choice; something of her own making, but she still has to proceed with caution.

"Why are you talking about this crap to me as if I should be paying any attention, Miss Swan?"

"Hey, don't get all wound up...please? I like your name; it suits you, that's all I was trying to say." Emma says while propping her head up on her hand instead of what she really wants, which is to drape herself on Regina's chest. "And I was thinking about how Henry is still going on about that stupid book. You're the Queen in that storybook according to him."

"I think you mean the Evil Queen, dear."

"Yeah." Emma says with a quiet sigh. "That's kind of harsh label for a woman doing a man's job don't you think?"

Regina smiles in spite of her worry. Who knew that Emma Swan unknowingly would bring levity to such a delicately complex situation? But then again the blonde woman was smugly smiling away while she trimmed Regina's apple tree with a chainsaw. The thought of the not so distant past causes an enjoyable tension in Regina; not enough to make her angry, but just enough rancor to make this next portion hers to claim. Regina chuckles darkly and then rolls over on top of Emma. The woman beneath Regina is momentarily surprised but clearly pleased.

Emma leans up enough and tries to kiss Regina but Regina pushes her back and then straddles Emma; allowing her dripping sex to rub against Emma's fantastic abdominals. Emma moans a little which makes Regina smirk but then Regina chooses to put an extra swirl in her hips into the act and Emma moans loudly, too loud, so Regina clamps a hand over Emma's mouth. But Emma feels so good under, just the feeling of her stomach muscles giving her the ideal amount of friction to grind herself on, so Regina rides her a few times before making herself stop.

Emma's tries to say something but her words are too muffled under Regina's hand, "Miss Swan, you have to be quieter."

Emma nods but Regina pauses for a second and then thrusts her hips against Emma which causes a low moan to come out of both of them. Regina originally didn't plan to deprive herself of her lover for a week, but running a cursed town where the day repeats itself takes more finesse lately. That and Regina has been making contingency plans for when the curse hits the fan.

Emma takes a second to pull Regina's hand off her mouth only to smile up at the woman on top of her, "I can be quiet. But I'm gonna need something or you're just gonna have to stop what you're doing."

"Not a chance, dear." Regina says as she leans down until her breasts are resting against Emma's. "Surely you can feel how ready I am...for more? And I assure you that want and expect more, Miss Swan."

Emma moves her hands up Regina slightly trembling thighs; enjoying the feeling of Regina's skin under her fingers. Emma then chooses to run her fingers over Regina's sex that's made her stomach slick. Regina's arousal coats her fingertips and since she has Madam Mayor's attention she brings those fingers to her lips and cleans them off.

"I can give you more." Emma says as Regina's fresh taste mixes with what's still lingering on her tongue. "And I think I know a way so that both of our mouths will be busy and muffled."

Regina needs no instruction. In fact this is one position she has only fantasied about. Graham on a good day barely satisfied her; never mind going the extra mile by putting her mouth on him. Regina never stooped so low as to pleasure him like that. In fact Regina can't think of anything more desirable now as she turns around and presents her dripping sex to Emma while she lowers herself down between Emma's thighs; spreading them out as she goes. Regina's first lick is anything but tentative and Emma groans into her before taking her own taste of Regina again.

This is the distraction Regina needs, after the other day when Henry accused her of doing something to Emma. Regina's done something to Emma alright and now she's doing even more. The would be Savior's juices are flowing along the tip of her tongue every time she dips inside and pushes in. Regina doesn't want to be thinking of her son now, so she grips each of Emma's strong thighs with both hands; opening her even wider, so she thrust her tongue in as far as she can get it inside her. Emma is making it difficult for Regina to focus but it's nothing Regina will ever get mad over.

"God!" Emma cries out as she tries to keep circling and licking every luscious fucking inch of Regina's sex. "What...uh, you're...so...perfect."

Regina has never felt this much desire or adoration. Not to mention the banter was and still is their version of foreplay.

"Emma!" Regina groans out when she feels the other woman's entire mouth latch over her; sucking on her. "Close...I'm close."

Emma keeps going because she wants Regina to flood her mouth. She's never been like this for anyone else and Emma knows that means something. For someone who use to set her standards on one night only performances Emma has broken her old status quo so many times that it's not even funny.

"Oh...fuck." Emma breathes as she curls her tongue just inside Regina's opening and then slides in further and harder. "I'm...there."

Regina's bedroom has been repurposed from quiet nighttime sounds to ones that are comprised of nothing but passion filled low moans and the sounds of wet licking that's borderline sloppy and utterly obscene. Both women are an organized tangle of flesh but it's the contrast of light and dark that makes the sight all the more appealing. Both bodies heave, draw and contort from tensing, flexing muscles and finally something gives in them both. For both women it's a shared and sharp pleasure that's almost too much.

Regina is the first to move off but Emma clings to her; still licking up the remains of their craving between Regina's thighs again.

"Stop." Regina says barely above a whisper so Emma doesn't feel chastised for her desires. "I can't...take anymore."

For Regina that statement is all too true but in a good way. Regina turns around and then lies on her back and drapes her arm over her forehead. It's going to take some doing but Regina tries to catch her breath and slow down her thundering heart again.

"Yeah...I'm...done too."

Emma stays put and just turns on her side to face Regina. She's beyond tired and doesn't want to move, at least not for a few minutes while she gets her bearings back. Emma pushes her hair over her shoulder but some of it sticks to the drying sweat on her neck and this time Emma doesn't bother with wiping her face. Emma is actually fascinated that Regina hasn't bothered to wipe her clearly wet chin off.

"I want you to stay this time, Emma."

It's the sound of Regina's quiet voice and the fact that she said 'Emma' makes all the difference. Emma has been wanting to stay afterwards for a while now, but she's also been trying to not get her hopes up to much.

"Okay, sure." Emma says while failing miserably to not look like a complete dope. "So I have a question."

Regina moves her arm off her forehead and turns to face Emma. At the sight of Emma's shy smile Regina quirks up an eyebrow up which makes Emma smile wider. Emma wonders briefly how can a woman who is the absolute definition of BAMFB can be so charming and downright cute by accident sometimes?

"So to cuddle or not to cuddle; that is the question."

Regina bites her lower lip to keep from smiling and the sight is too hot to handle for an already over stimulated Emma.

"You have to stop doing that right now or I'll put us both into a sex coma, Madam Mayor."

Regina does laugh this time while she reaches out to Emma. It feels good to laugh, too good to be true in fact but Regina will take it because it's freely given for once.

"Here, let me get this." Emma says as she gently swipes off her drying essence off Regina's regal chin. "Not that it was bothering me."

"I don't imagine so since you're in such a disarray too." Regina says as she hesitates a moment before reaching her hand out to Emma's face; only one side of her cheek is a little slick. "I suppose you rubbed your face off earlier on my sheet, correct?"

Emma laughs and presses a kiss to Regina's warm palm before she turns onto her side. Emma doesn't care one bit that she has volunteered to be the little spoon because Regina's tits on her back feel fantastic.

"Go to sleep...Emma." Regina says as she gives in to her sudden urge which is to nuzzle into Emma's soft blonde hair that smells like the both of them now. "Because even if you don't I fully intend to."

"Shutting up now."

Regina smirks and tightens her hold on Emma. This complicates things even more for the equally cursed Queen, but with each day Regina finds that she cares a little less than the day before. Rumpelstiltskin always taunted her that all curses can be broken, so maybe it's time to let this one shatter into a million tiny pieces. After so long maybe the curse isn't worth holding onto any longer. After all Regina has Henry and in spite of his defiance he's starting to focus on the book less and more on what he thinks is happening between her and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: "Roll All Day" by Ice Cube", "All The Love In The World" by Nine Inch Nails & "It's All Tears" by HIM


	3. Love In Cold Blood

"You're the Sheriff now. It's time to be responsible."

Those were Regina's choice words as the cold as a polar bears fart wind kept blowing Emma's hair all over her face. Emma's plain grey knit beanie managed to stop her from eating and possibly choking on her own hair. The wind continued to whip out across the water and Regina's always stylish hair was blown up out of her face. Even though Madam Mayor was squinting in the bright sunlight reflected off the water Emma thought she was hot. The way Regina spoke to her was the same yet different; she didn't sound angry at all, but defensive and indifferent.

Emma wasn't thrown off that much by Regina's behavior though since every encounter to Emma was like playing with one of those claw machine games. Emma eyes unintentionally roamed over Regina's face like a reflex of some sort; she couldn't seem to keep from doing it. Normally, Regina would just cut her down with her words and strut away with her head held high but this time she lingered. Radiant brown eyes caught and held her inspections and then a knowing smirk started to form on that ridiculously perfect face.

Emma tried her best to act like Regina's scrutiny was doing nothing for her by leaning back nonchalantly on the unstable frame of Henry's collapsed castle. In point of fact though Emma felt herself growing wet and had she been equipped with an 'outtie' instead of an 'innie and a half' in terms of genitals she would be considered well on her way to sporting a raging woody. Emma had no idea if she was successful in keeping Regina's effect on her under wraps because somedays it was easier than others.

"Tell me something, Miss Swan. Why is it every time we argue over Henry your eyes say that you would like nothing better than to strip me down and fuck me until I can't remember my own name?"

Emma's mouth fell open but she regained her motor skills fast enough to close said orifice before it could be mistaken for a tunnel wide enough to welcome a train or something far dirtier.

"Honestly, if you won't come clean about your thoughts then let me tell you that I wouldn't mind bending you over my desk and taking you until you do forget your name, Miss Swan."

That's how Emma so fondly remembers the beginning and yes, even after all their yelling in front of the entire town later that same day Regina did bend Emma over her desk, in her pristine office that night, and fuck her senseless. Emma sniggers now because they set off the alarm in Regina's office while they were at it. But all that was over four months ago now and Emma feels like she and Mary Margaret have sneaking around on lock down in Storybrooke. But Emma also thinks that at least her and Regina aren't as bad because they're both single.

While Mary Margaret's beau David is still very much an indecisive married man who can't decide whether to shit or get off the pot. But that's not a problem Emma is going to get involved in or dwell on, so she reaches for her extra fresh iPhone and slides it across the top of her desk. Emma was going to spring for a yellow hard case but that's going to have to wait. Emma picks up her cell and taps the screen to wake it up and then opens a new text thread to her favorite bitchy person who is always on her mind. The urge to be a mixture of annoyingly cute for Regina sounds just about right.

ES: What's up Miss Spicy Hot? 

The message sends and is read and in return a duck quack text notification sounds quickly to announce a reply. The sound always brings a smile to Emma's face because it's all kinds of retarded fun. Plus it doesn't hurt that Emma assigned the quacker to a certain Mayor.

RM: Have you sustained an injury to your hard head today? 

ES: If I did do I get workers compensation?

RM: No. And I would tell you to be serious. But that might actually cause permanent damage.

Emma laughs and leans back in her chair. She expects nothing short of a timed pause or an outright snarky retort to come her way next. So Emma grins, goes for broke and puts her feet up on her desk as she types out another message.

ES: Can I see you tonight? Or are you the only one allowed to make any and all booty requests in our on the down low bang-bangs?

RM: I'm busy now Miss Swan. And I'm not having a discussion regarding intimate details via text message.

Emma licks her lips and taps out a suitable reply and before she hits send her mouth spreads out until it forms a huge grin.

ES: What kind of underwear are you wearing?

The duck quacks again with another speedy reply that's bound to tickle. Emma shifts in her seat and the old office chair lets out a low squealing groan.

RM: I'm not going to answer that.

Emma snorts because Regina really is all kinds of fun and she's so saving this text thread along with all the others for future giggles.

ES: I don't think the C.I.A is interested in whether your butt flosses with sexy lace or not.

RM: You must've woken up feeling suicidal today.

Emma laughs loudly because Regina is the shit. All that sassiness wrapped up in such a tight little package that is so larger than life. The woman is such a turn on and then some and Emma isn't ashamed to tell her so.

ES: Hardly. But I did wake up wet between my thighs from dreaming about you.

RM: So crass. But I do enjoy knowing where I stand with you.

ES: Good. And if you're done playing hard to get can I see you tonight or not?

Emma can just picture the woman on the other end. God, she loves that Regina's growing her hair out, not that the short do with all those hot little spiky ends was bad. Emma is actually a devout believer that it's impossible for Regina to look less than swankalishious while doing anything. The duck quack alert interrupts her thoughts before she had time to start mentally undressing Regina.

RM: If you must.

ES: Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special.

Emma is fucking around of course. She's not some insecure chick but no one should want to be treated like shit. Sure Regina was a mega bitch to her when they met and then things got tricky. Regina has turned the volume down on said bitchness now that things have changed between them. Emma's got some serious growing feelings for the mother of her son. The duck quacks again.

RM: Did you ride the short bus to school Miss Swan?

Emma frowns for a second but it passes. With a wry grin in place Emma moves her feet off her desk and sits up in her chair and taps out a reply.

ES: Short huh? You mean like you? Hey, I could ride you if you want.

Emma has never considered herself a straight up 'hetty' and it's not like she's living in the proverbial iron closet. But Ruby did warn her the other day that she was dangerously close to treading on diesel lesbian territory with her wardrobe selections sometimes. And not that it's Ruby's business but Emma came really close to telling her that she does far too much lady grooming to be butch; waxing isn't just for floors for you know.

RM: Ten o'clock tonight Miss Swan. Don't be late. And I'll exact payment for that last remark then.

Emma feels like doing a victory dance and then a victory lap around the station. But she's not the kind of dork that physically acts on thoughts like those. But the smile on her face is all sorts of stupidly happy as she types out a reply.

ES: I look forward to seeing and feeling that Madam Mayor.

In the Mayor's office at Town Hall Regina laughs at Emma and places her Blackberry back on her desk and then goes back to some pressing matters that has nothing to do with running her little cursed town. Regina knows that the clock is counting down faster for her and the curse with each passing day. Gold has become even more unbearably smug; so much so that Regina is actually looking forward to shoving his curse induced 'pleases' so far up his backside that sitting will hopefully become impossible.

Back at the Sheriff's station Emma gives her iPhone a rest but with a slight frown beginning to dim that shiny happy people smile. Why the growing frowny face? Because an average day is even longer in Storybrooke time but then again food consumption is Emma's favorite way to pass the hours. Needless to say the upside down smile goes when two grilled cheese sandwiches, a pop tart and three doughnut holes later are the first casualties. At around seven Emma goes for more carbo-loading at dinner because she knows she'll be sweatin' and smilin' it off with Regina later. Emma keeps a close watch on the hands of the clock in the loft as they inch closer to the time of the Sheriff of Storybrooke's very important date.

Emma snacks while she waits around until exactly nine forty-five and then she high tails it to Regina's as fast as she can legally drive the Bug. So what if she's whipped? Emma doesn't really see a downside because Regina is actually a serious catch. Most would see Regina as fixer-upper but Emma just sees her as someone she can relate to and someone she's starting to understand on a deeper level.

At exactly nine fifty-eight and in favor of breaking in this time, Emma is standing in front of Regina's door and she knocks softly so Henry won't wake up. Emma listens to the sounds of Regina's heels moving closer until the door swings open and then there she is in all her glory. Emma has long since stopped trying to hide her roving eyes because everything about Regina demands attention. Like the fact the woman has on heels that make her taller than Emma.

"Right on time, Sheriff Swan." Regina says with a wry smirk. "One would think you were counting down the minutes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Madam Mayor. And I thought you liked punctuality but even if you didn't I believe in not keeping a lady waiting."

Regina rolls her eyes and opens the door wider, "There's no need for you to keep liberally applying that cheap charm of yours. Just get your ass in my home, Miss Swan."

Emma chuckles and walks past Regina with a noticeable swagger in her steps; using cheap charm amuses the hell out of Emma because of the way Regina responds to it.

"I always knew you liked looking at my ass." Emma teases as she spins on her low heeled boots. Regina raises an eyebrow as she slowly steps up the short set of stairs and lets her eyes go where they please because she can. "But the serious question I've had lately is why do we have to keep sneaking around? Are you ashamed of me, Regina?"

"Is that why you wanted to see me tonight, Miss Swan?" Regina says as she ascends the final step and comes to stand in front of Emma. "To question our...well I suppose you see it as a relationship, don't you?"

Emma frowns for a moment because it's true. Yes, their entire relationship is based on sex and arguments over Henry but you have to start somewhere. Emma is hoping that now they could move on from just being fuck buddies with a kid. Shit! That sounds all kinds of wrong.

"What's wrong with that...wanting something with you? Unless of course you don't want me anymore and if that's the case you can just say so, Regina. I'm a big girl."

Regina averts her eyes for moment and steps back from Emma's personal space, "Would you care for a glass of cider?"

Emma is caught off guard for a second, the familiar and now classic avoidance is obvious to her, but she'll play along for now. Serious adult conversations aside Emma still intends to spend the night in Regina's bed doing all sorts of naughty things.

"Sure, but only if you're going to let me enjoy it this time."

Regina chuckles and leads the way with Emma following behind her every step of the way. God help Emma because Regina is still wearing one of her power suits this late in the evening. Sure the blazer has been shucked but Regina's wearing a vest and damn if the third button on the white blouse underneath it is straining. Sometimes Emma envisions that poor button screaming for relief that only she can provide.

Regina stops by the small sideboard table and pours out two tumblers of her finest homemade hooch. Emma has another nostalgia attack because she thought Regina was hot as soon as she laid eyes on her the night they met. But after spending five minutes with her Emma decided she was too uptight to ever want to sleep with another woman. Then of course the next day when she woke up in that jail cell and her first glimpse of Regina for the day made her jaw drop in awe.

"You're awfully quiet all of the sudden, Miss Swan."

Emma smirks and takes the tumbler Regina extends towards her. Regina doesn't believe in watering down her booze with ice.

"I was thinking about the night we met."

"Is that a fact?" Regina says before bringing her glass up to those red lips and that tempting little scar that makes them even more alluring. "Dare I ask what had you so deep in thought?"

Emma leans against the door facing and swirls the dark honey colored liquid around in her glass while Regina enjoys her first sip.

"I was thinking about how you made me feel when I saw you."

Regina swallows and lowers the glass from her lips. Emma's eyes latch onto the imprint of those lips on the glass courtesy of the red, but now much more faded lipstick.

"How did I make you feel?"

"Nervous."

Regina arches her eyebrow, "And how pray tell did I do that?"

"I don't know what I was expecting that night but it wasn't you." Emma says and then takes a slow sip. Regina is watching her intently and as the smooth taste washes down her throat Emma meets those deep brown eyes. "I mean even with your mascara running you looked...gorgeous and then I felt like I really didn't belong. While you were hugging the kid I had a brief passing wish that I was still wearing the dress I had on earlier that night. Then I would've at least looked passable compared to how you were."

"Dressed to kill where you, Miss Swan?"

"More like arresting and I hated the fucking heels. The prick I cornered on a fake date tried to run on me and I had to fast walk in these four inch feet killers that you would probably love but call kitten heels."

Regina chuckles at the portrait Emma has planted in her mind's eye. Emma on the other hand; at hearing the sound of Regina's rich melodious laugh ends up smiling into her drink like a happy moron before she polishes it off.

"Would you like a refill?"

Emma extends her empty glass, "Hit me again...hot stuff."

Regina rolls her eyes but obliges; she turns and reaches for the open decanter. Maybe it's due to Emma's admission but despite their beginning and the knowledge of what Emma's true purpose is Regina is willing to admit that Emma's company isn't terrible. In fact all too often Regina has thought back on those first few weeks and then following months.

The decanter's lip gently clinks against tumblers rim in Emma's hand and then Regina tips the decanter until the honey-colored liquid slowly begins to pour. The one thing Regina will never tell Emma is that she found her attractive too that very first night. Hell, she couldn't keep herself from looking Emma over in a far too obvious way. And apparently the only reason Emma didn't pick up on it is because she made her nervous.

Regina decides that a healthy amount now resides in Emma's glass, so she puts the crystal decanter back on the sideboard and replaces the stopper. As Regina turns back to her guest it doesn't take long before the tension in the room becomes palpable. Regina takes another small sip as she arrives at the conclusion that before this evening ends the way they both want it to there is more to be said first.

"Emma, after tonight we might not be able to see one another anymore." Regina says over the rim of her glass; using her lovers first name to emphasize a change. "And before you launch off into a tangent let me just say that I'm not breaking things off with you because I suddenly don't want you."

"Then what is it?"

Regina takes a sip of her cider and lets the taste linger in her tongue. The fine crystal glass allows the honey-colored liquid full transparency.

"Henry's book is true, Miss Swan."

Emma chokes on her cider a bit. Thankfully, she took a small sip because a spit-take on Regina's floor wouldn't go over at all.

"Seriously? That's not funny, Regina."

"Be that as it may, Emma. I'm completely serious." Regina says before she puts down her empty glass on the sideboard. "So allow me to re-introduce myself; my name is Regina Mills and I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke Maine, but before that I was the Queen of the insufferable White Kingdom in the Enchanted Forest." Regina smiles but it's a fake one. "But my anarchist subjects preferred to call me the Evil Queen more than anything else. I also tried to kill Snow White on several occasions, and I assure you it didn't have a damn thing to do with something so paltry as vanity."

Emma Swan has entered a realm that is more fucked up than the twilight zone. And her twilight zone isn't populated with brooding sparkly vampires. The Lost Boys movie is the real deal as far as teenage vamp-camp goes in Emma's opinion. Also she has a vice-like grip on her glass to save it from going splat on the floor.

"To break the curse I'm confident that you only need to kiss our son, Miss Swan."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Madam Mayor."

"I heard that but what I'm having trouble digesting is why?"

Emma drains the rest of her drink and takes a deep breath against the potent flavor, "Let's say I believe you. Then what does that have to do with us not seeing each other anymore?"

Fighting the urge to shake some of the useless stubbornness out of the other woman is stronger than ever for Regina.

"When all the people in this town wake up they will come for me. And where I'm from that means that they won't hesitate to remove my head from my body for my crimes, Sheriff Swan."

"You've got to be shitting me. This is the real world not some off with her head fairytale bullshit."

Regina takes a deep breath and meets wide, questioning green eyes, "It's all real. And I would of course never just stand by and let them take their pound of flesh. Running sounds cowardly to me but I've decided if that's what must be done then I will for Henry's sake not my own."

Emma laughs in a way that would suggest mild panic with a dash of coming apart at the seams.

"You sound like more of a martyr now than anything else. And I'm not going to even touch on the Savior bullshit in that damned book."

Regina smirks because foretold savior or not Emma is a person after her own heart in a sense. And yes that realization scared the living hell out of Regina until she decided that she could either be threatened by the fair-haired problem or give in to the arousing aspect of it.

"What part of all you've been told don't you believe?" Regina says and then takes a few steps until she's standing right in front of the Savior herself. "I know you told my son about your so called superpower; detecting lies. So tell me Miss Swan am I lying?"

Emma knows the truth when she hears it but embracing this seems like one big test. Regina isn't lying to her though, not this time, not like all the times before. Emma smiles because a part of her thinks that the reason for this turn is just maybe Regina feels something deeper for her too.

"No, you're not lying. But I don't care about stupid fucking curses."

"Then what do you care about?"

"You, Henry." Emma says and Regina takes an audible breath. "I'm not some Savior. I don't want to be responsible for all the people of this town any more than I already am as their Sheriff. If I could break the curse I would, but I don't want them to come crying to me about happy endings next."

"Why not?"

Emma moves closer until there is no space between her and Regina. The Mayor's heart is beating faster than it has in a long time, but it's always done this around Emma.

"Because if I take everything in that book to heart it means that I'm supposed to resent you, hate you, but I can't and I don't want to, Regina. I have a feeling that book paints an inaccurate picture about you. And besides everyone does bad shit in life; there's just varying degrees. I bet even Snow White's hands are a little bit dirty."

Regina doesn't fight the smirk even as the temptation sets in to tell Miss Swan that the very woman she is slandering is her own mother. But then again Emma is only calling it fairly and the surprise unveiling can wait. Regina doesn't know how much time she has left and maybe this is a selfish act but she's never wanted anyone as much as she wants Emma right now.

"You mentioned something about punishing me once or twice or maybe I was just projecting." Emma says lowly as her eyes trace over Regina's face. "But I do believe you threatened to do something to me earlier for my naughty texts."

Regina smiles and takes the empty glass out of Emma's hand and steps away which leaves Emma all sorts of confused. Emma thought she was seriously rockin' the seduction angle while changing the subject to something a hell of a lot better.

"Upstairs, Miss Swan. We can't very well do anything in my dining room again. I have a child as you know."

"We do." Emma says with a smirk because she feels she can't drive the point home any harder that they have a child together. "And having you in a bed is not something I'm ever going to complain about."

"Follow me then." Regina says in her usual seductive tone and to Emma the only thing missing is a suggestive finger crook to beckon her.

As they move upstairs Emma feels like this could be considered a conjugal visit or rather she's decided to treat it that way. Truth or truth to Emma but if Regina has swallowed the same Kool-Aide as the kid has been drinking to mend their broken relationship, then maybe Emma can be of even more use. Emma wants to be a part of this family; half of it is her's by blood anyway, and she wants the other person badly. And by God Emma's never had this level of attraction with anyone in her life before. Neal included.

Emma has to fight the craving to push against Regina all the way up the stairs. They both damn near tiptoe past Henry's room, but as soon as Regina opens the door to her bedroom she turns around and grabs Emma by the collar of her red leather jacket and yanks her inside. The bedroom door is shut with a little more effort than was needed because Emma lands against it. The lock is thrown a few seconds later by the multitasking Mayor who is also exploring Emma's neck with her lips and tongue.

In a manner of minutes and as far as stripteases go or all the other ways people envision undressing someone what followed between Emma and Regina was frantic, yet calculated and it left a disarrayed arrangement of clothes trailed along Regina's bedroom floor. The Mayor opted out of the concept of underwear entirely and Emma just about fainted upon the discovery. Emma truly has no shame when Regina finds her more than ready and so very wet. But unlike other nights when hands, fingers and an eager mouth are enough, they both want something different, something more.

Regina Mills is no bottom and neither is Emma Swan. But Emma really doesn't mind being under Regina or on top of her when it's allowed. Tonight has been a lights on night because both of them need to see everything. Emma is flushed with desire from Regina's fingers teasing her to the brink before stopping. But Emma won't voice her compliant; there's no need, she knows what's coming and having patience now is worth it. Regina is also panting with desire and having Emma under her, so ready, wanting is an aphrodisiac she's far too addicted to.

Regina reaches over Emma's trembling body, towards her nightstand. For Emma the feeling of Regina's erect nipples sliding along her stomach is enough to make her thighs clench together that is if Regina weren't already lying between them. Instead, Emma's thighs close around Regina's hips and the Mayor smirks while she pulls open the first drawer. What's waiting inside is something she has only used with Emma once before. And since it was Emma's idea to do this tonight Regina decided that it was a good time to bring a new favorite out to play again.

Emma turns her head to see what Regina is pulling out of hiding. She has a pretty good idea of what to expect since they've used toys before but not a lot. When Emma sees what it is she thinks that her punishment is going to be awesome. The toy Regina has in her hand is a deep violet color, seven inches long and double ended. Double your pleasure double your fun. Emma tries to keep her excitement in check because it's been a while since Regina used it on her. Emma vividly recalls how fucking amazing the girth and the gentle upward curve felt when Regina was slamming it inside her over and over again.

A full body shudder runs over Emma and it makes Regina chuckle, "I do adore how responsive you are."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Emma huffs out as she looks up into darkened brown eyes and Regina smirks as she trails her free hand down Emma's toned stomach. "I have a naked and phenomenally gorgeous woman lying on top of me."

Regina smiles and with the shaft of the toy in her hand she slowly rises up off of Emma until she's resting on her knees with her legs spread between one of Emma's open thighs. Regina's eyes roam over the seemingly endless expanse of eager flesh laid out beneath her, but her gaze is pulled back up to deep sea-green eyes. Regina holds Emma's gaze as she turns the toy around and then Regina lets loose a low gasp as she begins to push the swollen bulb past her saturated opening.

The stretch is just right and Regina's tensing walls start to grip the ridges as she slides her end of the toy further in. Regina closes her eyes and bites down on her lower lip at all the wonderful sensations moving through her body and they've only just begun. For Emma's part she's just lying there taking the sight in and getting hornier in the process. Regina on her knees and forget about staring while the bulb disappears between her legs; it's like watching a magic trick.

Regina feels full and she allows herself a moment to savor it. When she opens her brown eyes they lock onto a very aroused blonde lying under her and said woman's fingers are currently busy doing Regina's job. But poor Emma just kept getting hornier and hornier and with Regina enjoying the hell out of impaling herself, yeah Emma decided to give herself a little hand job. And let's face it with how wet Emma is there's no real work involved now.

It does put a tiny damper on Emma's satisfaction though when Regina moves her busy hand away, "Miss Swan, I'll be taking over now."

Emma doesn't say anything with words more in the form of action; like opening her legs wider. Regina grins and leans down and now with both of her hands unoccupied she runs them down the sides of Emma's inner thighs until they stall at her hips. Regina's touch causes Emma's back to arch slightly and the ache she feels for Regina is only growing stronger. Regina is having a small conflict in these tense, longing moments; her dilemma is whether to draw this out longer or to just give in to what they both need.

Emma would hardly call herself submissive and it's not like she's not loving the way Regina is touching her. But now Emma just wants a certain dark-haired temptress to fuck her like it's going out of style. So Emma reaches for the purple silicone dick that's just close enough to tease and pulls it towards her. Regina groans at the act because of course it feels good when that bulb rubs her on the inside and since Emma is being so forward Regina takes the hint and runs with it.

With Emma's guidance Regina pushes the flared and substantial tip past Emma's glistening opening. Emma groans at the intrusion and reaches out for anything but her hands can only manage the bedsheets because Regina isn't close enough to hold yet. The girth of the shaft near the head is wider and as it gradually stretches her out Emma nearly loses control. In fact with as long as Emma has been hanging on the edge it's amazing she hasn't gone off like a gun.

As Regina drives in each delicious inch she also feels her own penetration again. Then the fantasy drops into her thoughts of it being Emma moving inside and it only excites her that much more. Regina can feel that Emma doesn't need time to adjust so with a hard thrust she slides in all the way in until no part of the purple toy is visible. Both women moan as low as they can manage and probably louder than they meant to.

Still on her knees in between Emma's thighs, Regina's hold on Emma's hips intensifies as she draws out and then plunges back in. Regina barely remembers to be quiet because each time she pulls out feels just as incredible as when she plunges back inside. Emma is in a state of delirious bliss and with each thrust every deliberate ridge, sculpted vein and the ideal curve strokes her insides perfectly. The building pressure inside Emma is incredible and every time Regina moves in deeper, harder it gets even better.

The sounds of aroused, wet flesh meeting, smacking at a quickening pace fills the room. Occasionally, a marginally loud moan will escape from Regina every time she feels resistance from Emma because Emma's body is already trying to milk the passion from Regina's. Like all the other times before Regina can't keep from watching Emma's breasts react to her deep, short thrusts but every so often she draws out almost all the way and then slams inside harder than she meant to.

Regina can feel and hear that Emma is almost there. The wet sounds have gotten louder and not just from Emma. Regina can hear her own squelching noises from what's moving inside her. Regina increases her rhythm until she's giving Emma everything she's got and then Regina really feels the ridges at the base of the toy push and rubs over sensitized pearl. The bulb inside of Regina rocks, massages her fluttering walls and with every thrust it rubs over the spot inside her completely.

"Fuck Regina." Emma rasps out and then she lets go of the bedsheets and fumbles for the other pillow on the bed. "I...fuck, I-I'm almost there."

The friction between them has managed to find a whole new setting neither one had been aware of before. And at Emma's words Regina starts rolling her hips with each short, hard thrust and Emma puts the pillow over her face as her back arches off the bed. Regina rises up with her and keeps frantically thrusting inside until she's buried as deep as she can go each and every time. The resistance is unlike anything Regina's ever felt and her own orgasm finally hits her while she's thoroughly filling Emma on the inside.

Regina bites her lip to hold in the sound of her passion, but an audible scream-like sound slips out around the pillow Emma has over her face and it's far from quiet. So Regina stops and lowers herself and Emma's trembling hips back to the bed. Regina feels the aftershocks moving through Emma's body not to mention that the toy is deeply embedded inside her spent lover. Regina holds still and waits for her heart and Emma's to calm down, and after a few minutes Regina slides out of Emma and collapses on the bed beside her.

At the stark contrast of being empty Emma tosses the pillow off her face and it lands on the floor. Regina will make her pick that up later. Emma takes a deep breath and as her heart stops thundering in her ears she's aware of how she's ready for more. To be fair though Emma wants her turn with Regina and she's not the type to get off once or twice and then roll over and go to sleep. In fact Emma thinks that's the best part of being with a woman sexually; very little recoup time, no worries about getting knocked up or the dick going limp or shooting off prematurely and making a big fucking mess.

Emma smiles and rolls over on her side to gaze at the knockout she's in bed with, "You know I think it's only fair that I have you walking funny tomorrow too."

Regina chuckles and it's that dark sexy one that's as natural to the woman as breathing. Emma laughs too and lets her gaze travel over Regina's breasts that she's had her mouth on already but could go for more. Then there's the smooth plane of her stomach which moves as she breathes. But what Emma's eyes land and stick on is the violet dick standing at attention between Regina's legs. The sight causes a sharp jolt inside Emma and for a second she entertains the idea of sucking it off. But she changes her mind when another thought pops into her head.

Emma moves down the bed until she's eye level with the fake silicone dick and when she looks close enough to see Regina's juices leaking out around where the toy is inside her something clicks over in Emma. Regina opens her eyes when she feels a heated tongue moving around her filled opening. Regina looks down her body and sees nothing but a blonde head moving between her legs. The toy shifts inside Regina as she gets her third wind and then Regina twitches as Emma pulls the toy out of her. But as it slides free Regina suddenly feels the loss but she knows in a matter of minutes Emma will fix that.

With the slick shaft of the violet dildo in hand Emma touches the swollen bulb with her other hand. The bulb is more than warm under her fingers from being inside Regina, not to mention how slippery it is from her climax. Emma contemplates licking the clear and white streaked fluid off before putting it inside herself. But one look at Regina, those perfect breasts, the dark sinful brown eyes, Emma opts to skip that and just slip it inside herself. Plus, the thought of having Regina's juices inside her triggers something and so Emma swiftly pushes the bulb into her well used opening and nearly climaxes from the penetration.

The next few minutes are a study in animist, primal instincts. Emma Swan is a physically strong woman and it excites Regina much more than it startles her when Emma suddenly gathers her sweaty body up in her arms and hauls her off the bed and then pins her to the padded headboard of the bed. Regina lets lose a small grunt on impact as Emma's soft, yet strong hands urge Regina to wrap her legs around Emma's waist and she complies.

Regina has to stifle a moan by biting down on Emma's shoulder when she feels the toy move from pressing into her inner thigh to touching her wet, swollen slit. Regina thrusts her hips forward and the flared head parts her folds and grazes past her entrance. Emma groans at the action and leans in and captures Regina's open mouth. The kiss is hurried, sloppy but there is always time and Regina takes it by sucking on Emma's tongue. It's the same skilled tongue that's already been inside of Regina twice tonight.

Emma breaks the kiss because she can barely contain herself in more ways than one. The anticipation of taking Regina is one thing but the feeling of her breasts, her nipples pressing and rubbing against Emma's is another. With one hand Emma holds Regina in place and then with the other hand she grabs the shaft of the dick and then guides the tip inside of Regina. Emma moves her hand off the shaft as tan legs tighten around pale hips. Regina gasps as Emma pushes the broad tip further inside as it starts to open her up for so much more.

Regina's hands grab and then hold into Emma's neck as she feels each inch move inside her. Both women are panting and the unyielding urge is back and ready to claim them both. Emma turns her head and starts to leave kisses along Regina's jaw while she continues to slowly sink all seven inches of thick perfection inside. Emma isn't a slow stroker but she isn't has fast as Regina either. Emma goes just as deep and she has her own rhythm to satisfy. So sensing no further need to go slow, with a quick thrust Emma buries herself to the hilt inside of Regina.

For Regina the jerk and then sensation of being filled causes her to moan too loud since they're supposed to be quiet. But Emma just has to smile because it's late and they can get away with one at least and she really wanted to hear it anyway. Emma swivels her hips and uses both hands to hold Regina up by her quivering thighs. Regina is breathing hard, her eyes are closed and all of her thoughts are revolving around never losing this no matter what she thought or said earlier. Regina's hips instinctively fuck back at the same pace Emma is teasing her with.

Emma groans as she withdraws almost all the way out of Regina before she slams back inside. Regina whimpers and her fingers dig into Emma's shoulder harder as the pounding cadence begins to build. Now it's Regina's turn to feel every simulated vein, ridge and the upward curve as Emma fills her over and over. The repetition is close to needy and oh so demanding, but it's exactly how Regina wants to be fucked by Emma. Regina turns her head and tries to capture Emma's roving lips and when she finally does all she can do is pant in time with Emma's thrusts.

Regina's bed is far too sturdy made to squeak and Emma knows that the headboard is so well made that even though she's fucking Regina against it, it's not even banging on the wall. Emma is going crazy from being pressed against Regina and from being inside her, but the real kicker is those panting little moans Regina is breathing on her lips. Emma closes her eyes and presses her lips over Regina's. The kiss barely has it's turn though; Regina can't hold it, because Emma is starting to fuck her deeper and even better that she can barely remember to keep breathing.

The sound of Regina's low chanting in tandem to her thrusts has Emma reeling. Emma moves her head until she feels Regina's cheek rubbing against her's. Beads of sweat form and trickle down Emma's back as she moves her hips up into Regina's and slim, toned legs wrap tighter around the pale hips in a manner that would suggest Regina never wants to let go. Emma squeezes the flesh of Regina's thighs in her hands as she keeps trying to satisfy the deep ache in her lover. Emma has known for a while now that she'll never get tired of Regina.

The moist skin slapping against skin sounds are rapid and the wet clicking noises coming from between both of their legs are enough to push Emma over, but the both of them are equally close to the tipping point. Emma grits her teeth because the bulb inside her is rubbing over her ridges in the right way, the only way, but she wants to cum with Regina so bad. Emma changes the angle of her thrusts slightly and then after a few seconds she feels resistance. Regina almost screams but she catches and holds off the need by biting down on Emma's shoulder.

"F-Fuck." Emma practically wants to shout as many times as it takes but she keeps it down to no more than one low-pitched declaration. But before anything with more volume comes out Regina uses one hand to clamp over Emma's mouth.

"K-Keep going." Regina breathes as she meets every frantic thrust with one of her own. "Oh God, keep...going."

Emma does exactly as she's asked and after particularly deep stroke they both fall over the precipice and the little death doesn't feel little at all. But it never does when it's like this between them and it always is, since the beginning. Afterwards, the toy is summarily tossed to the floor and yes Emma knows she'll be picking that shit up later too. But for now the late nighttime becomes the early morning and the sounds of passion slows until it all stops. And Emma hopes that they haven't scarred their son to the point he'll never be able to look either one of them in the eye.

Two bodies are rapidly cooling from trying to quench the thirst they both carry for the other. Emma doesn't care to sleep on the wet spot and Regina will let her because she's too tired to worry about changing the bed. Regina already knows that the next time, and there will be a next time, that a big towel no matter how tacky it sounds would be a good idea. Regina smiles as she turns off the bedside lamp because if she had her magic again she would do away with the messy evidence with it. Perhaps when the curse breaks she'll have her magic again and if not then it doesn't matter.

It goes without saying that Emma will stay the remainder of the night wrapped up in Regina. In fact Emma doesn't even sneak out in the morning. Regina invites her to have breakfast with Henry. And after some subtle interrogation Emma and Regina are relived to discover that Henry slept like the dead. Regina smiles more than she's comfortable with over breakfast but she realizes that's a good sign. Emma praises her cooking skills but she also just doesn't stand idly by and expect Regina to slave away for her and the kid.

The curse breaks a few days later when Regina, Emma and Henry are visiting the new playground Regina built. It was just an absent-minded gesture on Emma's part; two simple kisses, one on Henry's forehead and then one on Regina's cheek. The spill of magic was like a bright flare that ignited and then spread out in a circle. Regina thinks that whatever happens in the next few hours, days, weeks, months and beyond are anyone's guess. Emma isn't going anywhere because she's never backed down from a fight and this one is the most important of them all in her life, so far.

Regina actually grins as she feels the magic of the simple kisses shoot out across town. But then after a few minutes a large purple fog starts to roll in and Regina just knows that magic has come to Storybrooke. But more importantly though her son seems to be fine with her and Emma being together and now the three of them will survive this new, awakened world. However, the thought that's currently making Regina's smile that much brighter the impending conversation where Snow White finds out that her daughter is the Evil Queen's girlfriend and personal savior too.

[_END_]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: "Problem" by Natalia Kills, "God Part II" by U2 & "The Undertaker" by Puscifer
> 
> Final Words: Leave some kind words if you like, but if you're going to be nasty you can keep those nuggets.


End file.
